1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays for status or “help” information in computer application programs. More specifically, the invention relates to status or help displays that are presented so as not to overlap with windows of the application program to which the status or help display pertains.
2. Related Art
Many commercially-available application programs have on-line help functions that allow a user to access a data base of context-sensitive help information. Conventionally, a user must manually invoke the help function, such as by clicking a mouse on a help menu item or help icon, or pressing the F1 key. When invoked, the conventional help function causes a help window to be displayed that conceals some or all areas of interest on the software application from which the help function was invoked.
This concealment makes it necessary for the user to move or resize one or both of the application window and the help window, and/or repeatedly change the focus between windows to select which is the active window. Especially because help functions are often invoked by novices, this moving and resizing of windows distracts from the learning process. In any event, it can be frustrating and time-consuming to all users.
Moreover, the mere invocation of a help function may be distracting to some users. Indeed, some users having difficulty using an application program may not even be aware of, or think of, invoking the help function. In this event, the user is not even reminded that help is easily available for a given function.
More generally, in addition to help functions, it is often desirable to provide status information concerning an application program that is being executed. However, conventional display of such status information has suffered from the same shortcomings as the display of help information as described above.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide status information and/or context-sensitive help that is easily and naturally invoked, and that does not conceal or otherwise interfere with the user's view of the application program. It is to meet at least these needs that the present invention is directed.